jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Katarn-Rüstung
Die Katarn-Rüstung war die Standardrüstung der Republik-Kommandos während der Klonkriege. Im Gegensatz zu den Phase I- und Phase II-Rüstungen der regulären Klonkrieger zeichnete sich die Katarn-Rüstung durch eine ganze Reihe einzigartiger Spezifikationen aus, die sie deutlich höherwertiger machten. Im Laufe des Krieges erfuhr auch die Katarn-Rüstung zahlreiche Verbesserungen, so dass die Versionen Mark II und III entwickelt wurden. Design und Technik thumb|left|RCs in Katarn-Rüstungen. Die Katarn-Rüstung wurde - wie auch die reguläre Rüstung - über einem schwarzen, vakuumtauglichen Ganzkörperanzug getragen. Sie war modular aus einzelnen Panzerplatten zusammengesetzt, die mittels eines Haftverfahrens auf den darunterliegenden Anzug angebracht und einzeln entfernt werden konnten. Auch der Anzug konnte durch besondere Nähte an beliebiger Stelle geöffnet werden und musste nicht komplett ausgezogen werden. Dieses vereinfachte insbesondere die Erledigung menschlicher Bedürfnisse sowie die Behandlung von Verletzungen, da nicht zuvor eine ganze Rüstung entfernt werden musste. Die Platten waren deutlich dicker und widerstandsfähiger als die Platten der regulären Rüstungen und boten mehr Schutz. Dieses hatte ein „klobigeres“ Aussehen der Republik-Kommandos zur Folge, erleichterte ihnen aber ihre Missionen, die oft den Nahkampf erforderten - oder auch einmal, eine Tür mit dem Fuß zu öffnen, was durch die ebenfalls gepanzerten Stiefel kein Problem war. Zusätzlich gab es eine besondere Platte über einem der Handgelenke, in der eine ausfahrbare Vibroklinge versenkt war, die insbesondere im Nahkampf hilfreiche Dienste leistete und blitzschnell ausgefahren werden konnte. Die Rüstung bildete, zusammen mit dem Anzug, ein eigenes geschlossenes System, so dass Republik-Kommandos in der Lage waren, bis zu 20 Minuten im Vakuum des Weltraums zu überleben und die Temperatur im Inneren der Rüstung verschiedenen feindseligen Umweltbedingungen anzupassen, da sie sowohl gekühlt als auch beheizt werden konnte. Das HUD-System beinhaltete hochkomplexe Elektronik, die für alle Arten von Kommando-Einsätzen geeignet war. Neben taktischen Anzeigen, diversen Sichtfiltern (Nachtsicht, Wärmebild), Bedrohungsanalyse, Datenbank, Karten- und Navigationssystem und der Möglichkeit, auch Langstrecken-, Radio- und Funkwellen aller Art abzufangen und auszuwerten, erlaubte das interne Kommunikationssystem einem Squad, in einem geschlossenen System miteinander zu kommunizieren, ohne dass Außenstehende, andere Klonkrieger oder die Kommandoebene ihrem Gespräch lauschen konnte - ein Luxus, den reguläre Klonkrieger nicht kannten, deren Kommunikationskanäle stets abgehört werden konnten. Seitlich am Helm war ein Scheinwerfer angebracht welcher bei Dunkelheiten, in denen Restlichtverstärker nicht mehr effektiv wirkten, aktiviert werden konnte. Das Überlebenspack auf dem Rücken bot Platz für Überlebensausrüstung und Waffen, Reservemunition sowie Spreng- und Explosivstoffe aller Art. Es enthielt zudem Nahrungsrationen, eine Schaufel und Hygieneausrüstung. Die Standardfarbe der Katarn-Rüstung war silber-glänzend, was den Republik-Kommandos unter regulären Klonkriegern den Spitznamen „Shiny Boys“ einbrachte. Weiterentwicklung der Rüstungen Bereits während der ersten Kriegsmonate stellte sich in der Praxis heraus, dass auch die Katarn-Rüstung nicht optimal für die Anforderungen ihrer Träger geeignet war. Zunächst einmal wies die erste Version der Rüstung - Katarn Mark I - die gleichen anatomischen Probleme auf wie die Phase I-Rüstung der regulären Klonkrieger: das Sitzen in ihr war sehr unangenehm. Auch zeigte sich, dass das Kühlungssystem bei starker körperlicher Anstrengung nicht optimal funktionierte. Ein weiteres Problem stellte die Empfindlichkeit gegenüber EMP-Strahlung dar. Da diese Art der elektromagnetischen Strahlung eigentlich zum Einsatz gegen Kampfdroiden gedacht war, war niemand in der Rüstungsentwicklung auf die Idee gekommen, dass man auch EMP-Granaten gegen Klonkrieger einsetzen würde. Omega Squad musste auf Qiilura das Gegenteil erfahren, als der Mandalorianer Ghez Hokan EMP-Strahlung gegen sie einsetzte, um die Elektronik ihrer HUDs zu stören und damit praktisch unbrauchbar zu machen. Ein viertes Problem war die Empfindlichkeit gegen Projektilwaffen wie der Verpinen-Splitterpistole, die die Rüstung durchschlagen konnten, was zu schweren Verletzungen führte. Mit Einführung der Mark II-Rüstung ca. vier Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde die Elektronik um einige Funktionen erweitert. Nach Anregungen von Omega Squad war die Rüstung nun sicherer gegenüber Projektilwaffen und man schirmte das HUD gegen EMP-Strahlung ab. Die Mark III-Rüstung, die etwa zehn Monate nach Geonosis eingeführt wurde, erfuhr weitere Verbesserungen - insbesondere gegenüber den unterschiedlichsten Waffentypen, denen man in den Klonkriegen begegnet war. Von nun an brauchte man mindestens eine Laserkanone, um die Panzerung zu durchdringen. Zudem wurde erstmalig auch eine alternative Farbe eingeführt, nachdem Omega Squad um einen schwarzen, matten Tarnanstrich gebeten hatte. Die silberglänzende Farbe hatte sich im Kommando-Einsatz, bei dem Tarnung oft eine wichtige Rolle spielte, als fatal gegenüber nicht-droidischen Gegnern erwiesen, denen man sich unerwartet oft gegenübersah. Der Logistik der Großen Armee der Republik war jedoch nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ein mattes Schwarz auf einer Schneewelt mehr auffällt als die „Shiny“-Variante - was Omega Squad kurz darauf auf Fest zu spüren bekam. Individualisierung thumb|right|[[RC-1262 mit individualisierter Rüstung.]] Dank des Modularsystems und der größeren Freiheiten, die den Republik-Kommandos innerhalb der GAR zugestanden wurden, wurde die Rüstung oft stark individualisiert und den spezifischen Anforderungen ihrer Träger angepasst. Während Omega Squad ihre angeforderte schwarze Rüstung erhielten, verzierten andere Teams - wie zum Beispiel Delta Squad - ihre Panzerplatten mit farbigen Bemalungen. Da Republik-Kommandos oft auch spezielle Vorlieben für exotische Waffen entwickelten - wie Wookiee-Bogenspanner oder trandoshanische Gewehre -, passten sie ihre Rüstungen entsprechend an, um ihre bevorzugten Waffen ebenfalls unterbringen zu können. Andere führten zusätzliche schwere Munition oder Sprengstoffe mit sich oder missbrauchten die Elektronik ihrer Helme, die eigentlich dazu gedacht war, gegnerische Funk- und Radiowellen abzufangen, um Musik zu hören. Die Rüstung wurde oft an die spezifischen Erfordernisse eines Einsatzes angepasst. RC-3222 „Atin“, der zusammen mit Null-5 „Prudii“ auf einen Sabotageeinsatz in einer Droidenfabrik geschickt wurde, erhielt für seine Katarn-Rüstung einen speziellen Tarn-Anstrich, der die Rüstung unsichtbar für die Sensoren der Droiden machte. Quellen *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Kategorie:Rüstungen en:Katarn-class commando armor